User blog:The Blookster V2/Storytime with Blookster No. 4: BUT HEY THAT'S JUST A THEORY!
Welcome back to Storytime with Blookster. The series of blogposts wher- Y'know what, nevermind. You've probably seen the other entries and know what it's about. This time we have another discussion. Wahoo! Now, theories are a common sight when it comes to Pokemon Brick Bronze. But I've noticed a very small problem when it comes to certain theories. And this problem is the wonderfully confusing world of Canons. Now if you don't know what Canon is, it's basically what part of a story or plot is actually in the same realm as the story. It's kinda like Alternate Universes. Now, there are different canons for Pokemon itself. I'll list some for your nerdy needs. 1. The original canon. (The canon where the Gen 1, 2 , and 3 remakes don't happen.) 2. The remake canon. (The canon where the original Gen 1, 2, and 3 games don't happen.) 3. The anime canon. (The canon where the Pokemon Anime takes place.) 4. The adventures canon. (The canon where the Pokemon Adventures manga takes place.) 5. The electric canon. (The canon where the Electric Tale of Pikachu Manga takes place..) 6. The live canon. (The canon where "Pokemon Live!" takes place''.) 7. The fangame canons. (There are too many to list so I bundled 'em up here. This category includes the canon for games like Pokemon Insurgance, Uranium, Randomizer games, and even PBB!) 8. The "I choose you!" canon. (The canon where the Pokemon Movie, "I choose you!" takes place.) 9. The origins canon. (The canon where Pokemon Origins takes place.) 10. The detective canon. (The canon where Detective Pikachu takes place.) There. I listed 10 of the most well known canons for the Pokemon Franchise. Now, how does this tie in with theories? Well. Most of the theories circling around PBB aren't actually true to the canon PBB takes place in. What I mean is, many common theories often mix the Anime Canon with the PBB Canon. The PBB Canon takes place in a world where the events of the official games, and PBB happen. Many theories mix the logic and facts of the Anime with the PBB canon. The universe PBB takes place in is seperate from the Anime dimension. We know that PBB is it's own canon through Looker after the Hoopa fight. Stating that he's from a dimension seperate from the player's. Now, subtle references to the Anime canon such as Tess referring to Team Rocket "blasting off" aren't really continuity breaks as much as they are just subtle 4th wall breaks and jokes from the developers. So, what I'm saying is that any logic or methods from the Pokemon Anime that aren't from the games are not canon to PBB or any of the other canons (Excluding the Live Canon and "I choose you!" canon.) This means Mewtwo didn't kill tons of scientists in a lab accident. This also means that Arceus had nothing to do with the Prison Bottle. And this also means that the legendary birds don't have anything to do with weird colored balls you'd find at your local Chuck E. Cheese's. Yeah. Just wanted to point out a little nitpick I've had. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts